


Подарок

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль решил подарить Дину подарок на ДР.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин, Кастиэль  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Флафф, Songfic  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+333 

  
  
**Награды от читателей:**

«Мимими *--*» от Несси._.   


|  **Описание:**  
Кастиэль решил подарить Дину подарок на ДР.  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
для Gatanio  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
_…Я люблю его за то,_  
что рядом с ним теплее лета,  
не потому что от него светло,  
а потому что рядом с ним не надо света… ©

\- Что это, Кас?  
Парень сидел с закрытыми глазами и нежился под чуткими пальцами, которые ласково массировали ему виски.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Никогда бы не подумал… - Дин задохнулся восторгом и сделал непроизвольную попытку отстраниться, но сильные руки привлекли его обратно. - … что ты… такой романтик… - говорить плохо получалось, не хотелось отвлекаться от потрясающих воображение образов, которые ураганами проносились в голове.  
Парень не мог видеть, как ангел счастливо улыбается. Он до последнего сомневался в том, что собирался сделать.

Бесцеремонный Кастиэль, как всегда, застал Винчестеров врасплох. Сказав, что ему срочно нужен Дин, он, не давая братьям опомниться, знакомым жестом приложил пальцы ко лбу старшего охотника и забрал его с собой, оставив растерянного Сэма наедине с ящиком пива.  
Когда Дин пришел в себя, он увидел вокруг лишь молочные клочки облаков и белый снег.  
\- Кас, какого? Где мы, черт побери?! – Дин хмуро уставился на своего ангела, ожидая объяснений.  
\- Не сердись, пожалуйста. – Примирительно произнес тот.  
Дин вовсе не сердился, а после этих слов, угрюмые складки на лбу совсем разгладились.  
\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя. – Неуверенно проговорил Кастиэль. – Присядь, пожалуйста, и расслабься.  
\- Кас? – Насторожено-угрожающе.  
\- Доверься мне.  
Кому, как не ему? Дин кивнул и уселся прямо на землю, которая вопреки окружающей обстановке, была абсолютно не холодной.  
\- Закрой глаза. – Тихо попросил ангел. Дина уже начинало бросать в пот. Что это пернатый задумал?  
Через пару долгих мгновений Винчестер почувствовал мягкие прикосновения теплых пальцев к вискам.  
Дин не поверил своим глазам, хотя они и были закрыты. Перед его взором проносились тысячи звезд, сверкающих своим обжигающим светом. Ему казалось, что он падает в бездну космоса, но, вспомнив о теплых пальцах на висках, он понял, что просто летит.  
Полет прекратился так же резко, как и начался.

Дин видел черный космос, окутанный тысячами сгустков веществ, образующих гигантские холодные круговороты. Это было похоже на ускоренную съемку – частицы материи проносились мимо, превращаясь в вихри и собираясь вместе, Дин ощутил дикое желание протянуть руку и дотронуться, но в следующее мгновенье все поглотил ослепительный свет. Ему показалось, что он кричит, но в космосе нет звуков. Когда свет рассеялся, перед пораженным человеком предстала молодая звезда.  
Он с замиранием сердца впитывал чужие мысли и ощущения. Ему казалось, он чувствует жгучий холод космоса и леденящий жар звезды.  
\- Как это, Кас? – Выдохнул охотник и снова попытался вырваться из его рук.  
\- Мы далеко, Дин. Все хорошо.  
\- Кас… – Парень поднял руки и накрыл ладони ангела, чувствуя, как они мелко дрожат. Он резко распахнул глаза, и ангел поспешил убрать свои руки. Он сидел напротив Винчестера с опущенными глазами. Они молчали – Кас молчал потому, что не смел посмотреть на своего человека, а Дин с ласковой улыбкой наблюдал за смущенным ангелом и был не в силах разрушить такой момент.  
\- Я очень давно наблюдаю за этим процессом, а сегодня он завершился. – Признался, наконец, ангел.  
\- Ты подарил мне новорожденную звезду? – все еще не веря в происходящее, спросил Винчестер.  
\- С Днем рождения, Дин! – несмело улыбнулся ангел, поднимая голову. В изумрудных глазах человека еще отражался свет, подаренный звездой.  
\- Знаешь, мне было бы достаточно вот этого, - Дин наклонился к ангелу, ухватил его за отвороты плаща и потянул на себя. Не ожидавший ангел потерял равновесие, и поцелуй пришелся в нос. Опешивший, он не реагировал, но Дин не собирался останавливаться. Он нежно поцеловал своего ангела в щеку, снова в нос, снова в щеку и только потом в губы. – Спасибо… - прошептал на выдохе и почувствовал, что Кастиэль расслабился.  
Дин подумал, что ангел очень мудро поступил, упрятав их в этот укромный уголок.

30 ноября 2011


End file.
